A Tale of Beginnings
by junglevilla12
Summary: When two young Neopets are forced together under one roof tempers flare, but slowly a friendship developes. Follow DD Angel and Oke as they grow into adult Neopets, making friends and braving adventures!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
**  


"Yo; tell me want you want, what you really, really- WHAT?!?" DD Angel dropped the plastic spoon, and her song ended abruptly. Who dared interrupt a superstar? She turned down the music blaring out of her pink boom box- Spice Girls. Although DewDropAngel_Echo was only a month old, she already had major personality, and a fixation for the Spice Girls.   
"DD;!" Sarah called her again. What was so important? The little blue Acara hopped off her bed and raced to the foyer, where her owner was standing.  
"Ooof;!" DD was knocked onto the carpet, and pinned under a mass of yellow muscle.  
"Oke;!" Brittany screeched and ripped the rather large ball of fur off of DD Angel. She rubbed her head, and took a minute to focus on her intruder. It was hissing something awful, and Britt was stroking his ears. It was a... Neopet? DD had never seen one like this- it had stripes and a longish snout, and, obviously, an attitude.  
"DewDropEcho;_Angel," Brittany, Sarah's best friend, announced proudly, "This; is Okechukuoba! He's your new brother! Go on, Oke!" She urged him toward the frightened Acara. He circled her once, twice, sniffing at her, trying to pick up a scent other than Powderpuff Princess- a popular scent for young female Neopians.  
"What; the-?" She protested, and backed away into a corner.  
"Sorry;," He apologized gruffly. The young Neopet seemed wild, in a way, to DD Angel.  
"Who...; um, what are you??" DD asked carefully. This was no time for manners- there was an intruder in her home!!  
"I;," He puffed up smugly, "Am; a Kougra." Big deal, DD thought, he wouldn't last a minute in her habitat. He looked like an overlarge kitten!  
"I;'m an Acara," She backed away even further, only this time because his breath was quite stinky, "And; my name is DewDropAngel_Echo. You have to use my full name. Only people I like get to use my nicknames." That comment earned her a evil look from Brittany. Fire Faeries were very good at refining their 'evil eye' looks, and Brittany had been known for her occasional snarls. DD Angel smirked, and retreated back to her bedroom. This intruder wasn't going to ruin her anything- owners, house, or life. She would make sure of it...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Oke looked at DD Angel and gave a little snarl.  
  
"Fine. You will refer to me as Okechukuoba. Only Okechukuoba. Got it?!" He growled and snapped in her face.  
  
"Whatever," DD Angel scoffed, and turned to go upstairs to her room. "Freak," she muttered. Oke glared at her as he sat down, his tail swishing back and forth angrily.  
  
"I'm sure she'll like you when she gets to know you a bit more," Britt whispered into his fluffy yellow ear.  
  
"Yeah," Sarah agreed, "she just has to warm up to you, that's all. Why don't I go talk to her?"  
  
"Nah," Oke shook his head. "She wants to be alone, let her be alone." Suddenly, loud music boomed through the Neohome, nearly deafening Oke. Britt and Sarah put in ear plugs, and flipped open books. Oke put his paws over his hears to try to mute the loud Spice Girls music, but it seemed to have no effect. He followed his new owners' lead, and searched around for a book he could read. But he found nothing, and decided to sleep through it. He growled in annoyance as his attempt at a snooze was destroyed by DD singing Wannabe, her voice seeping into every corner of the house. This was going WAY too far. Oke ran over to the stairs, planning to take matters into his own paws. With a tremendous bound, Oke was up the stairs and heading towards DD's room, and it seemed to him that the closer he got, the louder and more annoying the music became.  
  
"Are you trying to be annoying, or are you always like this?" Oke smirked as he peered into DD's pink room. DD yelped, and jumped back in suprise.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!!!!" she literally screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Whoa! Sorry, jeez. Some Neopets just can't take a joke. Look, at least turn down your music, okay?" Oke sniggered as he walked away from the indignant Acara. 


	3. Chapter 3

  
'The nerve!! Doesn't he know that rooms are private??' DD Angel stormed to herself as she slammed her door after him. The 'Please Knock' sign on the door rattled and fell off. Obviously he can't read... or if he could- then he chose to ignore her sign. Cranking up the volume on her boombox, the blue Acara sighed and sat on her bed. The song changed to 'Mama', and DD Angel let a tear slide down her cheek. She had feared this day, when she would have to share her family with another Neopet... DewDropAngel was hoping for a fluffy little creature, an Usul maybe, that she could boss around. Sadly... This Kougra didn't seem at all wimpy, or able to be manipulated easily. DD's head drifted towards the pillow, and she buried her face in its soft featheryness. She hated him, or at least she thought she did.  
  
*The small Acara looked around at her surroundings- she was floating in a boat, but the oars were being rowed by a yellow Kougra. She didn't know where he was leading her... On the shores of the stream sat her two owners, Sarah and Brittany- but their faces were hidden by masks. Kougra masks. The Acara turned back to the Neopet who was steering her boat, like her fates, and saw where he was headed- A waterfall! Almost greeting their death, the Kougra didn't panic, but paddled towards the rushing waters. The Acara covered her eyes, and clenched her teeth- she was a goner. As they neered the drop off, she felt a strange flying feeling! Peeking out from behind her paws, the little Neopet was shocked to see the Kougra grinning at her. Was it a different Kougra, it had suddenly sprouted wings and his coat had turned a deep ebony black. His powerful wings lifted the boat and it's contents, and soflty set it down on the shore. The Acara turned to thank her savior, but he was gone! In his place stood the familiar yellow Kougra. She looked into his eyes and saw the same mischevious glint as was in the Halloween Kougra's eyes.*  
  
DD Angel yawned and stretched out her arms. She must have dozed off- and DD remembered her dream vividly, every detail. Confused, she bounded downstairs. What did this mean?


End file.
